


Love Developing

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Pups, Stein x Spirit - Freeform, after a skip, established relationships - Freeform, land ones that haven't happened yet, then implied at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just cute stuff of a couple pairs, and also at some point a wedding. Fights against witches and things might also happen, but not guaranteed.https://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=4396064&hilit=Navra





	Love Developing

Jesse, a pretty genderfluid redhead, hummed and smiled as s/he sat at the desk. They were still in high school, at the academy, learning how to do things and use a weapon. The 15 or 16 year old shy and anxious autistic one looked around for a moment, then shook their head. S/he looked to the red and white dog at their feet, a dog trained to deal with the panic attacks. Father and mother had gotten help from a friend, to pay for the dog and the training. The sometimes stubborn but sweet, gentle, and loyal one smiled. S/he hummed a bit, hoping all their siblings were doing well, then shook their head a bit. The kind, caring, slightly maternal, and playful one knew s/he needed to focus on the lesson. That's just what they did, letting Navra sit beside their feet and watch for any signs. The blue and gold eyes, heterochromia, watched the young one for the signs s/he didn't even know they gave off.

The three year old male wolf dog, bred by humans and born of a purebred wolf and a female that is twenty five percent husky, huffed. One of the brats, I mean kids, had let him out one night and left the gate open on purpose. Therefore, he'd escaped and been wandering, but been picked up. He was still young enough at the time that he'd been paid for, and taken to training. Now, he could detect the signs that even humans couldn't, and help Jesse. The gentle, sweet, friendly, and playful one confined to keep watch. People probably think animals can't love or miss each other, but he loved his siblings and parents. He missed them, and wished he could see them...because after all this time, he still remembered them. The pup and male wolf loving but stubborn and fiery male let out another sound. He continued to watch the lovely human, which probably seemed boring but he was trained to.

Finally, the class ended and the weaponless DWMA affiliated short and slender fair skinned one began to pack up. S/he rubbed one freckled shoulder, hidden beneath the shirt and uniform of course. S/he had their long ginger curls in twin tails as usual, and deep brown eyes looked to the dog. The loyal and cuddly one signaled him to follow them. The hard headed, wild, nervous, and sometimes shy/anxious male got up to go after them. S/he found two now-familiar faces in the hallway; Kid and Crona were talking out there.

Meanwhile, a blonde girl and her gun partner were also in the hallway, talking to one another. Elizabeth, the blonde, brushed some of the long red hair away, causing Jessie Reno, the weapon, to blush a bit. The sixteen year old female was blind, but she could still feel. She also obviously has all her other senses, and can use them in any fight with a witch or anything else. She also had dogs named Trident and Trigger, whom had been with her since she was ten. The girls then continued to talk, probably about the boys nearby, and laughed a bit. Enzo, the one with short brown hair and blue eyes, was a long sword. Rowen Cross, the one with shoulder length black hair, was the Meister, and they seemed to like each other. Rowen had been abandoned as a baby...and likes to have his head pet. Enzo reached over to do just that to the sixteen year old, and the black haired male squeaked and blushed...

He wanted to ask Rowen out but hadn't yet; on the other hand, Elizabeth and Jessie had been dating for a couple weeks now. Anyhow, Rowen had two dogs as well, Shiba and Shore.

Back with Jesse and the others  
The redhead, great with animals and great at swimming, hummed and just watched the other two. The pool and sometimes beach enjoying warm and soft thing lover really wanted to get back home. S/he wanted to change into jeans, already wearing a purple shirt under the uniform. It was cold, so s/he couldn't wear shorts or short sleeved shirts unless s/he had a flannel or sweater with the shirt. Speaking of, s/he has lots of purples, grays, white, black, as well as screened shirts. Said shirts have animals on them. S/he also has a striped sweater, some flannels, lots of socks, shorts, the aforementioned jeans, and wears tennis shoes. Anyhow, s/he wanted to get home to the pups, but at the same time didn't. S/he wanted to try talking to the boy and the agender one. S/he could feel the shyness and anxiety coming on the more they thought on that, though...

The red and white wolf dog seemed to notice, shoving his nose against them and redirecting them. This caused the possible panic attack to stop before it could even start. They both jumped a bit when Kid cleared his throat, Crona looking over as well and tilting their pink haired head. S/he looked down a moment...then the video game and book lover looked up again quick. "H...Hello," Jesse finally said, which earned a smile from both. S/he squeaked when Kid reached out, but he was only removing a piece of lint or something from their hair. "Th-Thank you," the ginger said, then looked to the wolf dog. Navra wagged his tail, leaning on them and only really focusing on his human. 

The three got to talking, and it was actually really nice.

-skip four months to the wedding, so July of a couple years ago actually. These guys I'm pretty sure would be like 17 or 18 this year, actually, if not older, so this fic is set a couple years or so back-

Koda, red or reddish brown with minimal white, and Kalen, his brown and white brother, were running around. They, as well as their sisters, were six months old now, and just as energetic. Spirit, the white and reddish brown sister and Star, the red and white one with the white going oddly up the hip, were trying to nap. They growled and grumbled at their brothers...No, Jesse had not named Spirit after Maka's father, but they shared a name. Anyhow, s/he checked in on the pups quick, with Navra, then went to get ready. They were going to a wedding, Stein and Spirit's wedding to be exact. S/he put on a nice outfit, then hurried with mom and dad, Navra at their side as always, to get to the wedding.

Spirit was beautiful, Stein was handsome, the bridesmaids were beautiful and the groomsmen were handsome. The wedding and reception went smoothly, then everyone headed home to sleep.

(whoops, didn't show anything for some of them...well, KidCronaJesse are a thing here after this four month time skip. Enzo and Rowen are also finally a thing after that time skip as well)

End


End file.
